


【R/性转初雪X银灰】美梦成真

by CHAOSsutang



Category: what - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOSsutang/pseuds/CHAOSsutang
Summary: 预警有R，性转初雪X银灰，第一人称，初雪有点黑有点长，大概9K,不甜，不是真的美梦，但是成真是真的预警在下放这儿了，再往下点就当做接受了嗷





	【R/性转初雪X银灰】美梦成真

**Author's Note:**

> 预警   
有R，性转初雪X银灰，第一人称，初雪有点黑  
有点长，大概9K,不甜，不是真的美梦，但是成真是真的  
预警在下放这儿了，再往下点就当做接受了嗷

性转初雪X银灰 美梦成真

—神说，要给予我一个美妙的梦境。

来到罗德岛的不久后，他开始做奇怪的梦。

一片漆黑中，或是希瓦艾什家大宅火光里的剪影，或者三步一摇铃五步一叩首的前往圣山路边无数具倒下的被人忘却的尸体。明明应该是被时间磨洗发白的记忆，却在每一次他入眠时萦绕着他、折磨着他。每每想起，便犹如重走一遍朝圣的路，重见一次那人没有温度的眼睛。

恨，我好恨。他不知道第几次惊醒，攥成拳头的手抵着额，发白的指节传来冰冷的温度。他不应该是这样的，他早就应该抛却这些了。会恨是因为还是人，还有情感，可他明明已经是喀兰神的使者了啊。

—恩雅，你去参加选拔吧。  
—……是的，你必须去。  
—断绝关系……？  
—………………  
—好。

那个人该死的声音又在他脑子里回响了，冷漠而又公式化的声音一下下敲击着他的脑仁，冰凉的石块掉落在冻结的湖面上，炸裂出网状的花纹。他抱着头，冷汗津津，恨不能拿着泡普卡的电锯把自己脑袋切开，把所有关于那人的记忆拿出来恶狠狠踩碎。

恍惚间他好像听见柔和的女声，温柔又遥不可及——  
“我的孩子哟，作为最接近神祗的人，这样可是不行的。你的痛苦，需要释放。”  
“呣，算是特例吧，我给予你一个漫长的、有着绝对控制权的美妙梦境。”

神说要给予我一个美梦。他混乱的想着，重新合上了眼蜷缩进被窝里，温暖干燥的黑暗瞬间便将他包围。。他永无休止地下坠，从雪山高高的神殿跌下，漆黑的火苗高高蹿起，一瞬间就将那零星的白色吞没的一干二净。

是美梦啊。

————————————————————

04.06/01:00AM/罗德岛干员单人宿舍

我不知道事情为什么会变成这个样子。  
这也许并非我本意，也许就是我不得不承认的，压抑在最深处的我。

雾气开始消散的时候，我看到了他，他迷茫地从地上半支起身子，尚不清醒地转了转脑袋看到了我，接着蓦地睁大了眼。

然后他呆呆地瞅了我一会儿，愣愣地唤我恩雅，完全看不出平时那副精明的样子……等等……他唤我恩雅？？

我脑袋又疼了起来，不是说给我美梦吗，为什么连梦里我都能见到这个人！  
他怎么能、怎么敢再叫我恩雅！  
恩雅早死了！恩雅早死在朝圣路上了不是吗！

粗重的喘息声一点一点平复，我回忆起温软的女声——啊对了，她让我释放我的痛苦。而面前这个人，无疑是我一切痛苦的源头。

……是梦吧？

我一脚碾上他的胸口，他整个人狼狈地摔回地面，本来有些迷茫地注视着我的眸子倏忽吃痛的眯起，纤长的银白色眼睫扑籁籁抖了几下。我犹觉不够痛快，抬腿又是几下踩在他起伏的胸口，他痛苦地微微蜷缩起身体，我却意外地觉得酣畅淋漓。

我从来想不到，暴虐会给我带来前所未有的痛快。

“这就疼了？银灰？”我喘着气，俯视着蜷缩成一团倒在地上的男人。他好像有些不理解现状，额头抵着冰冷的地板，大口大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，却还是要微微仰起头看我。他灰色的眼睛笼着一层雾，我几乎要自以为是的从中看出些不可能存在的思念和愧疚了，这尤其使我烦躁。

对。我恨他。

圣子的选拔，千千万万适龄少年少女被安置在山脚的神庙，被第一滴融化的雪水砸中的人必须三步一摇铃、五步一叩首的走上风雪漫漫，足足几天几夜的朝圣路。没有吃的，无法保暖，死亡的话就让下一个被砸中的继续。

他知不知道圣山选拔路上全是死状不一的尸体，冻死的、饿死的、失足跌下山崖摔死的……

他知不知道神殿整整空了一半，据说圣洁的雪水滴落到我头上的时候，我僵在原地。

他又知不知道，我几次滑倒，锐利的岩石划破了衣服，连流出的血都被雪山上的低温冻结，三天三夜没有食物和水，到最后几乎是跪在地上爬向神殿，我差点、差点就永远永远见不到他了……

不，他根本不知道。

我亲爱的兄长只是说，曼珠院的长老要求我参加选拔，而他需要我去拿到这个位置。

我太了解这个人了，他自私，傲慢，冷漠，把自己的利益放在第一位。

……是梦对吗？怎样都行吧。

【我好恨他，恨到想杀了他】

这么想着，身周的黑雾开始散去了，四周情景清晰起来，漆黑粗粝的石板铺就的地面，四壁都是幽幽的黑色，乱七八糟的刑具胡乱堆在角落，只有头顶那豆烛火明明灭灭，把我俩的影子拖得老长——竟是希瓦艾什家的地牢。

还真是有够讽刺的啊，费尽心思夺取权利的希瓦艾什家主，现在在我的梦里却在希瓦艾什的地牢里。

他仰起头看着我，微微张着嘴想说什么的样子。我机械地伸出手，扣住他的脖子，一点一点收紧。

他伸手扣住我的手，想扯下。温热的肌肤亲密地贴着我的手背，我恍惚想起他上一次这样主动的触碰大概还要回溯到他去维多利亚留学前和我告别，他半蹲下来轻轻握着我的手让我别担心，眼里的温柔几乎将我燃烧殆尽……可是他回来以后……

我着魔一样地加大了手上的力度。这很不合理，他比我高，而且要论力气的话，我不可能是他的对手。但此时此刻他的确无法挣脱。毕竟啊，这是我的梦境，绝对，绝对由我控制的梦境。

过于真实了，明明是幻影，手底下的触感却好似活人一般，充斥着生命活力的血液从我手底下流淌而过，温热白皙的皮肤被挤压变形，属于他的温度沾染上我的指尖又一点点流失。他的脸因为缺氧而涨红，扯着我的手也慢慢无力地下滑——

哗——

包裹着我的手彻底滑落，肌肤猝不及防暴露在了冰冷的空气中，寒意沿着血液流回我的大脑，我逐渐清醒起来。

……所谓美梦的意义，难道就是让我在梦境里杀死我痛苦的源头吗？

我怔怔地松开手，他得了机会挣脱，狼狈地跪在地上咳嗽。雪白修长的颈子上印着我刚刚掐出来的红痕，本就微微敞开的领口被之前的几脚踩的凌乱，露出的肌肤上覆着一层晶莹的薄汗，衬衣的下摆也在方才的动作中乱了，堪堪露出一小截线条优美的腰肢，漂亮的曲线在胯骨处戛然而止，随意地束入窄窄的低腰裤，雪白细腻的皮肤在一片黑色的牢狱里简直是刻意地在诱惑着哪双手去摸一摸了。我伸出手抚上那一小块皮肤，他还在咳嗽的身体一颤，尾巴反射性地抽在了我身上，钢鞭一样，抽的我火辣辣的疼。

那一小块雪白的皮肤刺的我眼睛发疼，我忽而觉得自己明白了所谓的“释放痛苦”，也懂了“绝对控制权”的意义——

【我想要他】

我想要看他痛苦，看他挣扎，让他亲眼看看被他抛弃的手足成了什么模样。

我听见他终于缓过来，用受伤的声带哑哑地唤我：“恩雅……对不起。”

“……没关系的。”我垂下眼。  
“银灰阁下，你给予我的疼痛，早就算不清了。”

所以事情究竟是怎么演变成这样的？

葱白的手指缓慢地顺着他线条冷硬的侧脸划过，他转头有些惊诧地看着我，却并不作为，直到我的手抚过他滚动的喉结，探进敞开的领口探索那片常年掩盖在厚重衣料下无人触碰过的皮肤，那些惊诧才在浅灰色的眸子里后知后觉地发酵成不敢置信的震惊。白色的衬衣上纽扣一颗一颗被解开，每一下都带起剧烈的挣扎。他将小臂横在我俩之间，声音嘶哑地唤我，带点宁可不愿意去相信的自欺欺人的味道——“恩雅……你——”

【烦死了，快些安静下来吧】  
只是这么想着，一切剧烈且无用的挣扎就突然都停止了。我奇怪地去看他，发现他的手已经被粗糙的麻绳反缚在背后，修长有力的腿被分腿器分开，脚踝处的铁镣铐系着根不长的铁链，固定在墙角，他明明好像还在喊什么，却一点声音也发不出来，最后只能狼狈地往后缩着冲我疯狂摇头。

……原来如此，这个梦境好像知道我想干什么，自发的迎合着我。  
只要我想着想要他，他甚至会直接被摆成方便我侵犯的样子。

果真是美梦。

纽扣已经解完了，我的手指划过他微凹的的肚脐，带起他意料之中的颤栗。我去解他的腰带，他又极其不配合地往后缩，可是脚上的铁链已经到了长度的极限，滚烫的皮肤也碰到了冰冷坚硬的墙壁。可他还是不停冲我摇头，喉咙里发出困兽一样的呜咽声，浅灰色的眸子里虽不见害怕，但几近透出哀求的神色了。

我几乎都能想象他会说什么。

不要。  
快停下来，恩雅。  
这是不对的。  
……

可是，在走上圣山之前，我又是怎么哀求您的呢，我的兄长？

不！！  
我不要去选拔！哥哥！！！  
哥哥……我对您来说……就是这样可以随随便便抛弃掉的棋子吗？？  
好……我明白了。如果您执意如此的话，我们就断绝关系吧。  
……

我停下动作，无声的叹了口气。他可能是以为我放弃了，琉璃一样的眼睛一眨不眨地望着我，我看不太懂那里流面转的情绪，是欣慰吗？还是有着一些……愧疚？

我伸出了手——  
【剪刀】  
锋利的剪刀凭空出现在我手里，冰冷的金属吻上滚烫的肌肤，从胯骨随意地将昂贵的布料剪开。他挣扎地太剧烈了，以至于刀尖在他的大腿上划出了血痕，血珠一颗一颗滚落下来，白皙的皮肤都蹭花了。我不得不伸出一只手按住他来继续动作，雪白饱满的大腿暴露在空气中了，我将剪的七零八落的布料随意扒开，手恶意地从他膝弯一路抚到结实的大腿，再颇具暗示性地滑入股沟摩擦着——

"银灰阁下，这下，裤子可是没法穿了。"

在这个梦里，我第一次亲眼看到了他灰色的瞳孔破碎了。清浅的灰色碎成一瓣一瓣的，冰湖湖面却蒸腾起雾气，也不知是在哀悼谁。他瞳孔里还折射着地牢中黯淡的烛火，却好像又什么都折射不出了，眼中明明清清楚楚反射出我的脸，但又空无一物，甚至是在透过我看着什么。

……太过分了，恩希欧迪斯。  
别这么一副要死的样子，你给我的，不比这更残酷吗？

我蓦然反应过来，这只是神赋予我的梦，我居然可笑到要和一个梦里的幻影置气，也着实是可笑。思及此，我也不再较气了，他的腿被分腿器固定了，我干脆地将他修长的腿对折到他身前。他放弃了无谓的反抗，只是麻木地盯着头顶那盏忽明忽暗的油灯。

接下来的一切都十分顺畅，潦草的扩张，在鲜血润滑下的进入——我承认，我忍不住像个小孩似的怄气，就算明知这是个幻影，只要是他，我依然无法克制自己，明明自己被夹着也不好受，可我偏偏就是要他难受一点、痛苦一点，好像这样我就感受到些本就不可能存在的歉意一样。

可能的确是疼，也可能是神赋予的梦太还原了，还原到连他绷直的脖子下青色的血管都清晰可见。他估计是想咬些什么来缓解疼痛，可是双手被反绑在身后了，能给菲林安全感的大尾巴也被我紧紧攥在手里了，他克制不住一口咬上我的肩头，初时凶狠的势头叫我觉得他估计是打算撕下一块肉来。可是就在牙齿要咬合的那一瞬间，他又倏忽卸了力道，尖利的牙明明因为疼痛而轻轻打着颤，却也只是虚虚地衔住那块皮肤。我又在鲜血的润滑下往他身体里顶了顶，他疼的一哆嗦，锐利的犬牙不受控制在我肩头上磕了下，于是他索性侧开头去，我看见在他脸侧的阴影处，鲜红的血从他死死咬住的下唇滑落，弄脏了那张向来矜贵而冷淡的脸，蹭在地上，甚至糊在了他柔顺的银色头发上。

搞什么啊，是不想咬伤我吗。

我愤懑地一口咬在了他颈侧，猛兽尖锐的牙齿轻而易举地穿透了脆弱的皮肤，细碎的血珠子迅速冒了出来，它们汇在一起，不多时便成股成股流下，在凹陷的锁骨处汇成一小汪刺目的鲜红。

都说梦境里的一切是现实渴望的印射。我能接受我在意识深处的的确确对这个我痛恨的人有不可告人的欲望，我甚至能接受我本就是想这样……这样做远远超出亲人范畴的事情才对他抛弃我一事如此介怀。可我绝对无法接受，明明……他都已经这样伤害我了，我潜意识里却还是在可怜的渴望他的怜惜和温柔。

简直是耻辱。

于是我将他发抖的腿彻底地压到胸前，缓慢地抽插起来。他的脸笼罩在阴影里，我看不清表情，只是明显能感受到身下人的肌肉僵的厉害，也抖的厉害，修长的颈子及其细微地颤抖着，好像是在无声地哀鸣。我瞄到他没被身体挡住的半只手，骨节分明的手上青筋暴起，死死地反扣住身下粗糙石块微微凸起的部分。

啊……这就对了。

感受到了吗，恩希欧迪斯，这就是痛苦。

自你抛弃我后，日日夜夜与我相伴的痛苦。

————————————————————  
04.10/02:00AM/罗德岛干员宿舍

我清楚我的暴行。

第一次梦境消散的时候，我清楚地记着他的样子。

雪白的菲林倒在粗糙冰冷的地砖上，素来柔软干净的头发乱糟糟的蹭着血，绳子蹭破了手腕，白皙光洁的脊背也被粗糙的沙砾蹭出了道道血痕，铁镣铐早就把脚踝磨出了血印子。

他到结束时双腿还是无法抑制地颤抖着，分腿器尽职尽责地在我从他身体里出来以后依然将他修长的腿分开成方便侵犯的模样，混杂着血丝的白浊从他股间滑下，淫秽地淌在漆黑的石砖上。

客观来说，因为动作粗暴毫无章法，宣泄的意味远远大于对生理上快感的渴求，他的身体又紧到让人发疼，我并感觉不到有多么舒服。

但的确很爽。

尤其是我解开分腿器，看他艰难地屈起腿想要遮住一片狼藉的下体时，我差点没忍住想掰开那双匀称而布满红痕的腿再来一次。

这几日我夜夜都会梦到他，接着就是对第一次梦境的反复重演。一定要说有什么不同的话，大概是我学会了在他身上寻求除了心理之外的生理性的快感，他好像已经放弃了反抗，或者说是习惯了折磨。我并不觉愧疚，也不会停止，只是对他放弃抵抗有些说不清道不明的不满——我自己也不知道我在不满些什么。

可奇怪的是，他身上的伤并不会自己愈合，我留在他脖子上的牙印现在也只是堪堪结了血痂。这是代表，这个梦境是不会自动复原的吗？也就是说，如果我在一开始选择了杀死他，我就不会再梦到他了？

————————————————————  
04.12/01:30AM/罗德岛干员宿舍

说起来可笑，我又把情绪带到梦境里了。

博士今天去执行任务的时候，因为任务需要把我们都带上了。他知道我俩不合，做出这种决定就代表这个任务必须要我俩一起去才能解决，因此我也没提出异议。

发配任务的时候，他明明就站在我眼前，眼睛却丝毫不做停留的从我身上扫过，仅仅只是对博士点了点头。我说不出的烦躁，可又控制不住想去看他，他看起来很疲惫，纤长的白色眼睫投下一片阴影，却依然笼不住眼底的黛青。看起来像是又因为公务熬夜了？或者是睡眠质量不太好？

啊啊，该死，我这么关注他作甚。

虽然这样谴责着自己，可眼睛就和自己生了意识一样，黏在他身上下不来了。大麾领口黑色的绒毛几乎把他下巴都要罩住了，他的脸在黑色的映衬下格外苍白，叫我克制不住的去回想昨晚我梦里的他被我按在地上，贴着地砖苍白的脸。博士注意到他的不对，走过来问他是不是没睡好，需不需要检查一下，开点安眠的药。他带着黑色皮质手套的手轻轻摩挲着手杖上繁杂的花纹，沉默半晌，说不必了。

博士就笑他，难不成是去哪风流了？我一下子恼了起来——博士人是好，就是有些时候总是没个正形，竟然开口就是这种玩笑。再说了——他那副恹恹的样子，哪像是去风流了？明明是被风流了还差不多吧？

他却也不恼，甚至还对博士露出了一个耐人寻味的微笑，狭长的眼睛一眯，端端透出几分不带温度的绵绵情意，低哑的嗓音听着都叫人脸上发热。

盟友想消磨时间的话，尚且有更好的办法，想不想试试？

当然，若是有时间向阁下讨教一番，那可是求之不得。博士笑得揶揄，偏偏瞬间又变回了一本正经的样子，我都要怀疑是不是我看错了。

我真是——真是要气炸了！！！

作战的时候，我一直盯着他，他今天的确是状态不对，开真银斩的时候甚至没把影响发挥的披风解下来，只是机械似的挥出一道道锋利的剑气。我出神地隔着层层衣物描摹他的轮廓，如果是在梦里的话——

这里应该是我咬出齿痕的位置。  
这里是鞭打出来的红痕。  
这里有绳索磨破皮肤的痕迹……

“啪”

这道剑气前所未有的快准狠，只一下就劈落了因为我疏忽而漏过的准备对着我放射激光的无人机。他甚至没回头看我一眼，只是继续沉默地释放着技能。

我应该感激他救了我？不，我倒是想看看我被击落高台的话，他会不会露出一点心疼悔恨的表情。

而当时，我愤怒他看都没有看我一眼，鬼使神差地怀着故意恶心他的心情伸手搭上了他的脊背，言辞恳切：“感谢您，银灰阁下。”

我们已经很久没有肢体接触过了。

可他的反应未免有些太过了，几乎在那一瞬间，我感到他挥剑的动作愣生生止住了，手发着抖悬停在半空，我甚至有他险些就要一剑劈向我了的错觉。我手指所触那块肌肉完全僵硬了，至少有一秒钟，他没有任何动作。

战场上的一秒钟意味着什么，我想他应该比我清楚的多。可的的确确，他就这样僵住了，甚至在发抖……就好像……在害怕一样……

足足好一会儿，我才听到他低沉的声音，哑的有些过分。他说，圣子大人客气了。

我也不知道我哪来的怒气。我和他同出一脉，连能完美隐藏自己情绪这点也如出一辙，更何况我早就忍了好几年了，可是当时，我清楚的记得我掐着他肩膀的手指几乎要掐进去了。

我说：“阁下今天状态不好，是否是衣服影响发挥了？”

他猛然一挣从我手中脱开，声音冰冷又礼数周到：“您多虑了。”

……

这么冰冷的声音，果然还是只有在呻吟和呜咽时才能可爱些。

那天晚上我如往常一样梦到了他。我知道我做的有些太过了，就算是梦境，这也太过了些。的确，我恨他，甚至觉得他就是死也不能偿还我所受的痛苦，可他有着自己的骄傲和尊严。

杀人的剑可以被折断，可以被摧毁，甚至可以被无数人怀着恨意践踏。  
可就算是要剑偿还罪孽，也绝不该叫它强行被花街的戏子握在手中缠绵起舞，被逼着去讨好满脑肥肠的官老爷来换些铜板砸在地上的当啷声。

就像他也绝不该，这样被我按在他白天浴血奋战的地方一次又一次的侵犯。

他很少见的又反抗了我，就像第一天那样，当然也像第一天那样没有任何好下场。在无人知晓的荒郊野外，在我最深最不可示人的梦境，他无法反抗地被打开双腿接受我一次比一次更深的顶弄，他还是不肯咬我，兀自咬着自己的手臂，漂亮的脸上沾了他自己的血和土地上的灰尘，狼狈不堪。在他体内释放的时候，我喘息着趴在他的耷拉的耳朵边轻轻咬着他耳朵：“阁下可以也给我说说，有什么好方法消磨时光吗？”

我强硬地钳制住他的手，他发抖的手被我握着，缓慢地抚过他被我舔舐的肿胀的乳粒和刚刚泄过一次半软的下身， 最后被我摁在我们相连处。

“是这样，这样，还是……这样？”

这个梦境出奇的漫长，我记不清我把他摁在地上做了几次，只记得最后他哆嗦着想把自己蜷成一团，肌肤上覆盖着一层潮红，眼眶里的水汽几乎要凝在一起落下来了。

醒来的时候，远处的天已开始泛白，零零落落有干员早起洗漱，准备跟随博士开始新一天的任务了。

————————————————————  
04.13/10：00AM/罗德岛干员宿舍

我有些慌乱。  
这样形容自己显得有些愚蠢，但我的确，有些慌乱。

博士昨天早上就带着一波干员出任务去了，好像是从未深入的地方，不过对博士来说，这不是什么难事——他总是有着以少胜多创造奇迹的力量的。他如往常一样叫上了银灰，这也正常，虽然不想承认，但银灰的确是很能给人安全感的，就连我曾经都很喜欢无赖一般的缠着他，好像只要有他在，我就永远被保护在安全的树荫下。

他们今天还没回来。

而且，我昨晚没梦到恩希欧迪斯·银灰。

今早我醒的很早，出去训练的时候看到凯尔希和阿米娅脸色都不大好，阿米娅眼睛甚至都有些红了，我反复问她怎么了，她不肯说，我有些急了，说银灰也和博士在一起，我至少有权利知道怎么了吧。她有些讶异的看了我一眼，这才吸着鼻子红着眼和我说博士失去联系了，中午之前再不回来的话，就要派出营救小队了。

该死，我应该是盼着他孤独痛苦的死去才对，可当时，我不过脑子的一把抓住了奇美拉的手，几乎是用喊的说出了请带上我。

奇美拉再次诧异的看着我，然后诧异慢慢融成了泪水，她抽噎着抱住我说：“会回来的，博士和银灰先生，还有所有一起去的干员们一定都会回来的。”

圣铃只能祈福，却不能庇护失去联系的人。我只好摸着她的头，说句喀兰神一定会保佑他们回来的。

莫名地想起，小时候我害怕时，他也会这样摸一摸我的脑袋。

————————————————————  
04.14/11:00AM/罗德岛重症监护室

他们在昨天中午前回来了，营救小队自然也没有派出去。人员其实没多大伤亡，就算是缺条胳膊少个腿，以罗德岛的医疗水平也能接上。

但是闹哄哄的归岛人群中，我没见到银灰。

我扑上去问博士银灰怎么没回来。他眼眶红红的，好像也有点诧异我的反应，好半天才嘴唇发抖的告诉我：在抢救。

寒意一瞬间从脚底蔓延而上，直冲我的大脑——为什么大家都没事，就他一个人？？一个人……？

博士说他精神状态很糟糕，整个人都透着股恍惚劲儿，而且因为博士错估了战场情况，带的重装干员不够，导致为了阻止大批的敌人，银灰在开启过一波真银斩后身体明明还没恢复的情况下强行挡在博士面前发动了第二次真银斩。

喀兰的剑光有多锋利，我是知道的，但对身体的损耗有多大，我也是知道的。

更何况……在破防的情况下……因为人手不够没有重装干员挡在他身前……

博士愧疚的低下头，我足够愤怒，可他通红的眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水了，轻轻一眨就啪嗒砸在了地面上。

“所以致命伤在哪？”我问。

“整合枪兵，那么长的一把枪……从这里进去，他推开我，被……捅了个对穿……”他颤抖着比划伤口和那把贯穿了血肉的凶器。我一时间说不出话来，只感觉湿热的液体沿着脸颊流了下来。

我说，我要见他。

不行，在抢救呢。他痛苦的捂住脸，良久才对我说，明天吧，明天……是生是死……应该……也……

然后他也说不下去了，断断续续地哽咽着。我恶狠狠咬着嘴唇，一声不吭却哭得像个杰西卡。

当天晚上我梦到他了。

可能是我潜意识里记得他受了伤吧，还是前天那片沙土地上，他像是死了一样紧紧闭着眼，赤裸地蜷缩着，头发上沾了尘土，嘴角是咬烂了的血痂，仔细看去浑身上下都是伤，我弄出来的那些痕迹几乎都被新伤覆盖了，而他腹部更是直接撕裂了一个大口，几乎能看到里面的脏器。

第一次，我是被吓醒的。

醒后也不敢重新入睡，唯恐会梦到停止了呼吸的他。我干脆在床上躺了一夜，脑袋里走马灯一样播放从小到大发生在我们之间的事：小时候他怎样弯着眼睛哄我吃饭的，失去父母后是怎样抱着我和恩西娅说别怕哥哥在，呼啸的风雪里，他又是怎么瘸瘸拐拐背着我走了一夜找到住家的。

我甚至不敢闭上眼，因为一闭上眼，脑袋里的走马灯就又都消失不见，全替换成了我前些日子是怎么在梦里把他发抖的腿压在胸前侵犯他的，他灰色的眼睛眼里的光熄灭的样子，还有……那天他虚虚衔着我皮肉的颤抖的利齿，和我干脆利落一口咬在他脖颈上深到出血的牙印。

好吧……只要他能活下去……也许我就不恨他了……

我熬了一夜，几乎是宿舍门禁刚解除，我就冲出了宿舍跑到了医疗部门口候着。等了小半天，几个穿着白大褂的干员才疲惫的出来了，凯尔希也在其中。她好似有些怜悯地看了看我，才说银灰干员伤势过于严重了，抢救后情况有好转，但生命体征还不稳定，禁止触碰和说话，同时提醒我探视时间限制为五分钟。

我就这样走进了病房。

平日冷漠强大的人死气沉沉地躺在洁白的病床上靠那些冰冷的医疗设备维持生命，长长的眼睫盖住了那双疏离淡漠的灰色眼睛，和死了一样，连身上血迹斑斑的衬衫都因为抢救匆促没来得及被换下来，衬衫的袖子估计是在发动技能的时候卷起来了，露出一截小臂，鲜血和尘土沾在白皙的皮肤上，看着格外刺眼。结实的手臂上有被锐利物体划破的痕迹，东一道西一道的，可能是爆照产生的碎片擦破的……

……等等……这是什么……？

菲林血迹斑斑的手腕上有一圈并不显眼的红痕，甚至破了皮，好像是被什么捆住导致的。这红痕本应非常显眼，只是他现在遍体鳞伤，浑身都是战斗导致的伤痕和血迹，以至于叫人很难察觉这一处的伤和别处的伤口有什么不同。

我突然有了些不太好的猜测，虽然不太可能，但仅仅只是想想那堪称荒谬的想法，寒意就沿着我的脊椎骨一点一点爬上来，怎么也摆脱不开。我必须证明这可怖的猜测荒诞又无聊，如此我才能获得片刻的安心。

因为有监控，我装着给他捏被角的样子掀开了一点被子……清清楚楚看到了菲林脚踝那块也一样是一圈红痕，蹭破了皮，甚至已经开始发紫了。

寒意猛然蹿上了我的后脑，在恒温的病房中，我却仍像衣不蔽体置身于雪山永不休止的暴风雪中，而这一次，不会再有一双温暖有力的手拉起我了。

无暇顾及监控了，我颤抖地把被子拉下来一点，菲林白皙的颈项上被咬出血后重新长出嫩肉的齿痕暴露在空气中，和梦里的位置分毫不差。

我无法抑制自己和那天一样描摹他的轮廓——

这里应该是我咬出牙印的位置。  
这里其实是鞭打出来的红痕。  
这里会有绳索磨破皮肤的痕迹……

我颤抖着捂住嘴才没失声叫出声来。

那天一起战斗时他遮到下巴的毛领子，眼底的黛青色，虚浮的脚步和在被我触碰时猛然僵住的身体，当晚格外漫长的梦境和不曾停歇的折磨……

天……我都干了些什么啊…

我绝望地捂住脸。

……神啊……

……您给予我的，真的是美梦吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下为啥银老板不说也没接受博士的治疗要求  
可以当成是默许，也可以当成喀兰神警告过他什么，自由想象吧这个就


End file.
